The Thrill is in the Chase
by ShoujoMangaMitaiNa
Summary: AU Izaya is a vampire who has developed an interest in a certain blue-eyed teenager. Izaya/Mikado (Based off the song Señor Señora Señorita by Miyavi)
1. And So It Begins

Izaya Orihara smirked as he watched his prey separate from his two friends. Perfect. He had been watching this one for three and a half weeks. He wasn't quite sure why at first. He didn't see anything special about him. But after about a week, he saw it. The side of the teenager that was hidden incredibly well.

The teen had been cornered by a few punks who claimed to be a part of some gang called "Dollars." He stopped caring about what humans had been doing a long time ago, only paying attention to those whom he would feed off of.

What sparked the vampire's interest was the sudden change in the boy's demeanor. The fear went out of his eyes and all that was left was just a certain coldness that caused a shiver to run down Izaya's spine. Apparently, it had an effect on the 'gang members' as well. A few backed up a bit and after the blue-eyed boy spoke they all ran. Fascinating.

What Izaya enjoyed most was the hunt. The thrill is in the chase, never the capture and all that. First, he would pick a victim. They had to interest him in some way or another. His next step was to watch his prey, learn everything there was to learn about them. This process usually took about a month and a half. He would watch their interactions with friends, family, classmates, strangers, and, most importantly, how they would act when by themselves. He would find out their interests and hobbies. Later, using the information he obtained, he would earn their trust and slowly worm his way into their life until he completely dominated it. The final step was to convince them to run away with him. This step was by far the easiest. Afterwards, he would drink their blood and keep them alive until he grew bored with them or found a new target.

What he does when he's done with them varies. Some he kills and others he sends back into the real world. The latter, frankly, is crueler. He leaves them traumatized. Usually, they hate him, but want nothing more than to be with him again. That's the kind of hold he has over these poor humans.

But he loves humans. That's why he's stuck around for hundreds of years. He wanted to watch his precious humans grow and develop throughout the years. He was beginning to become bored when his latest target caught the vampire's attention.

Name: Mikado Ryuugamine.

Age: 16

Blood Type: O

Birthday: July 24

Height: 5'4

Personality: Ah, that was the question.

From what the raven haired male had seen, the boy had two personalities. The more prevalent of the two was the shy, quiet boy who was just looking to lead an interesting life full of adventure. He blushes quite a bit, stutters, and is generally innocent. The second, and Izaya's opinion more interesting, personality was much darker and more ruthless. Everything the boy does somehow benefits himself and the boy is not at all afraid of hurting those who get in his way of living an exciting life.

Mikado was perfect and Izaya couldn't wait to play with his new favorite human. He made plans to begin step two tomorrow. He had a feeling this would be different than any other hunt he'd had before.


	2. The First Encounter

So, someone asked me why I changed Mikado's birthday. I didn't do it on purpose. That was the information I found and so I used it. I looked it up on a different website and it said something different, so I don't even know. I don't think I'll change it because I'm lazy.

Anywhoozles, I figured I'd write an AN and explain where this idea came from. Like it says in the description, it's based off the song Señor Señora Señorita by Miyavi. This started out as a one shot but I felt it needed to be longer. The POV will switch quite a bit to provide more information. Thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed and favorited this story!

* * *

The apartment was silent aside from the sound of fingers hitting a keyboard. With a smirk playing at his lips, the vampire entered the usual chatroom.

_**Kanra has entered the room.**_

**Kanra: Good evening, everyone~!**

**Setton: Good evening, Kanra-san.**

**Tarou Tanaka: Good evening.**

**Kanra: How is everyone?**

**Setton: I am fine.**

**Tarou Tanaka: Tired. What about you, Kanra-san?**

**Kanra: WAH! I'm so nervous~!**

**Setton: Nervous? Why are you nervous?**

**Kanra: I'm going to talk to my crush tomorrow~! Ah! It's so embarrassing! ****/**

**Kanra: Oops! I have to go. Wish me luck, guys~!**

**Setton: Good luck.**

_**Private Message from Kanra to Tarou Tanaka**_

**Kanra: See you tomorrow, Mikado-kun.**

_**Kanra has logged off.**_

* * *

Mikado's eyes widened before narrowing as he read the message on his screen. His gaze turned cold and calculating. This could be dangerous. He briefly considered involving the Dollars, but he figured he could handle it on his own. He would just have to be on his guard. Besides, it sounded interesting. He sighed and resumed typing.

**Tarou Tanaka: I should probably get to bed. I have school tomorrow. Good night, Setton-san.**

**Setton: Good night.**

_**Tarou Tanaka has logged off.**_

_**Setton has logged off.**_

* * *

Izaya watched as the teen discreetly looked at the people around him as he walked down the street. His eyes would linger on girls who were alone. To an outsider, he probably looked like any other normal perverted sixteen-year-old boy, but the red-eyed male knew better. He waited until the boy's hyperactive friend left to go flirt (and get rejected) by a group of girls before walking towards his prey. Mikado was too distracted to avoid bumping into the taller male.

* * *

Mikado let out a surprised noise, feeling himself crash into what he assumed was a wall. He gasped as he started falling, only to be caught by a pair of cold, strong arms. Said arms pulled him up and let go. The boy blushed and bowed slightly.

"I'm so sorry!" He was surprised to hear the other begin to chuckle. The sound was comforting, but there was something…sinister about it. He looked up to meet a pair of red eyes that were watching him with amusement.

"Don't worry about it, Tarou Tanaka-kun." The mysterious man smirked as the boy gaped at him.

"K-Kanra-san?" Mikado quickly assessed the man. He wasn't very tall, 5'7 at most. He was slim and wearing a fur trimmed parka. He didn't look like much, but he had learned long ago that looks can be deceiving.

The man chuckled again, casually throwing an arm over the teen's shoulder. Mikado tried struggling, which made the arm around his shoulder tighten, therefore pulling the teen closer to his captor.

"Um…where are you taking me?"

"I wonder…" Was the man's only reply. Mikado frowned and tried a different question.

"Who are you?"

"Wrong."

Mikado looked up at him, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Excuse me?"

The other merely continued staring ahead, not once looking at the teenager he was currently abducting. "You're asking the wrong questions, Mikado-kun."

This made the blue-eyed boy pause. "Then what are the right questions?"

At this, the man with red eyes stopped and turned to look at him before pulling the boy into a nearby alley. The man pinned Mikado to the wall, his eyes practically glowing.

"First, you should be asking _why_ I am taking you. Second, you should be concerned with _what_ I am, not _who_ I am."

Before the Dollars leader could even open his mouth to ask another question, the man was gone Mikado ran out of the alley and scanned the crowd for red eyes or a fur trimmed parka, but the other had disappeared without a trace. He stood there for a while, as if in a trance.

He snapped out of it when he heard his cell phone ring. Looking down at the device, he saw that he had three missed calls and one new text message. Sighing, he answered the call from his best friend.

"MIKADO! Where are you?!"

"Calm down, Kida-kun. I'm…uh…Well, I'm not quite sure."

He heard a sigh on the other line.

"Describe what you see."

* * *

It only took Masaomi about ten minutes to find the timid boy. He crossed his arms and tried to put a stern, disapproving look on his face. It melted once Mikado laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. The blonde grinned and threw an arm over his friend's shoulder, not noticing when he stiffened slightly.

He continued his earlier ramblings and recollections of times he was rejected by girls, claiming they were only playing hard to get.

All the while, the raven-haired teen quietly thought over the strange encounter he just had. The stranger intrigued him. He seemed different and exciting, if not dangerous. He was exactly what the thrill seeker was looking for. He vaguely wondered if he would ever see him again.

* * *

Izaya stepped out of the shadows, his smirk firmly in place. The seed had been planted. Now, it was only a matter of time. He skipped out into the crowd, humming under his breath.


End file.
